


Девочка с техносвалки

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: На Джакку не выживают наивные. А Рей выживала, и успешно.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Девочка с техносвалки

**Author's Note:**

> на ~~гимн Рей~~ трек [Set Me free - BLVCK CEILING](https://soundcloud.com/aural-sects/blvck-ceiling-setmefree)
> 
> ~~  
> ~~Никаких адепт-генералов на флоте!~~  
> ~~

Рей понимала, что Император не бесплатный паёк предлагает. Как же, править Империей — за подарки платить надо соответствующе. Телом и кровью, жизнью и Силой. И когда трескучие молнии впились в тело, она вдруг успокоилась. Теперь всё ясно, всё на своих местах. Есть запрос и есть цена, осталось понять правила сделки. Рухнув на ледяной пол, она с трудом разлепила глаза: Император изучал свои руки — ухоженные, человеческие, абсолютно здоровые.

Цена. Рей училась выживанию на Джакку — она ценила ресурсы. Любые. И влёт различала их полезность. Где бы ни родился Император, он даст ей фору в этом навыке.

Рей сглотнула горечь: образования нет, времени тоже. Какая к хаттам правительница? Империю сложить по винтику — не спидер из говна и проволоки собрать. Ситхи вон бдят по периметру — чтобы с ними управиться, надо как минимум историю знать, а лучше — весь набор ситхских техник. Не ради Тёмной стороны, а как с бластером: собрать-разобрать на время и помнить, как регулировать огонь. Рей поморщилась, вжимаясь щекой в шершавый камень.

Император не для того затеял многоходовку, чтобы слить дело рук своих какой-то мусорщице, пусть и с подходящей наследственностью.

Рядом захрипел Кайло. Рей машинально заткнула его, быстро, точно и нежно: по их связи — легче лёгкого. Он замер, не сопротивляясь и не расспрашивая — Рей на миг согрелась вся, от стынущих ног до макушки.

Нельзя. Рано. Сделка не закрыта. Вокруг неуправляемые ситхи, снаружи флот — лучшая техника в мире, какую Рей и близко увидеть не мечтала. А уж потрогать. А если изучить и — чем ситх не шутит! — поработать с ней... Она сглотнула. Где-то наверху беснуются её друзья, уничтожают красоту. Ресурсы-технику. Она их привела сама.

Но кто ж знал, что грёбанный маячок заманит не в сырую пещеру злобного монстра, а к Императору, который, во-первых, резко поправил здоровье, во-вторых, даже в полуразобранном виде сколотил флот из новой, восхитительно новой и мощной техники? И вряд ли захочет, чтобы приятели Рей разнесли её на атомы.

Силы неравны, конечно: стройные ряды разрушителей и банда разномастных лоханок. Но беспокойство свербило.

Рей скосила глаза на Императора. Он подобрал длинные одежды и с таким наслаждением отошёл от агрегата жизнеобеспечения, что стало неловко. Будто за кем в спальне подглядываешь. Но не смотреть нельзя: надо быть начеку — раз. И... отвести взгляд невозможно. Рей в сущности мало что видела в жизни. А этот человек завораживал. Пугал до озноба, но его жесты: пальцы мягко перебирают ткань, будто ласкают. Его шаги: каждое движение — как у хищника, который вырвал лапу из капкана и потягивается. Осторожно, чутко и с растущим предвкушением. Рей содрогнулась, понимая, за секунду до.

Пол затрясся. Грохот накрыл, как обвал, сверху брызнуло светом — лазеры, вспышки, визг двигателей. Рей обмерла: в прорези потолка полыхало небо. ИЗР-ы неуклюже кренились, лишенные свободы манёвра: флот, могучий, тщательно созданный флот погибал под выстрелами юркой технической рухляди.

— Нет, — беззвучно прошептала Рей, и странное оцепенение сковало её.

Стороны Силы, стороны в политике. Причём тут она — мусорщица с Джакку? Если повернуть время вспять, Сопротивление пеленг не дождалось бы. От Рей — ни за что.

Корабли этого флота стоят миллиарды. И столько же вложено человеко-часов труда — Рей понимала, как никто. Уж она-то знала цену бессонным ночам над очередной грудой металлолома в попытках собрать что-то работающее. А здесь... Погибнут ни за что. Потому что не та сторона Силы. Или политики? Абсурд. Логическая ошибка. Рей приподнялась — но тело не слушалось. Внутри всё сжалось от бессилия.

А Император вскинул руки и рассмеялся. Широкие рукава скатились к плечам, как волна, и пальцы заискрили. Запахло озоном. Столб молний ударил вверх. За спиной охнул Кайло, Рей перекатилась на спину, не моргая: глаза слезились. Белые, голубые блики вонзались прямо в мозг, словно прожигая сетчатку.

Неловкие тушки кораблей Сопротивления горели в вышине. Рей облизнула губы — пахло металлом и свежестью. Ветвистые молнии обтекали треугольные тени ИЗР-ов, изящно, привычно и легко. Император защищал флот. В одиночку.

Тот, кто правил Галактикой много лет, умел ценить ресурсы.

И Рей рассмеялась — сухо, беззвучно, глядя в горящее небо. Сила... Она текла сквозь разряды, вибрировала в холодном камне под лопатками, билась в висках каждого пилота Сопротивления или Империи. Рей улыбнулась шире.

— Придите ко мне... — Небо распалось на части. На узоры, на лица, на схемы — чистая энергия, слепящая и безжалостная.

— Придите ко мне... — Рей выгнулась, приподнялась. Локти больно уперлись в пол — ощущение резануло и пропало. — Придите ко мне... Все вы...

Небо сияло. Император смеялся. Сила кричала — и в Силе кричали; гибли разумные, а другие торжествовали, ведь их ресурсы были ценнее, но только что едва не погибли. Разумные словно сжигали свою боль и досаду в этих молниях. Боль от того, что едва не случилось. Она вливалась в Императора, захлёстывала его, и...

Справедливость. Рей ничего не нужно — кроме справедливости. Равноценный обмен. Условие, которым она закроет сделку. Рей вздёрнула себя на колени — запрокинув голову, падая и падая в горящее небо. Сила струилась вокруг, стекала с пальцев, гудела под ногами и окутывала Императора. Надолго ли его хватит?

Рей пропускала сквозь себя ревущие потоки — и звала. Набирала мощность, как реактор. Нужно успеть.

Ситхи и джедаи, множество лиц — они смотрели из темноты и сгорали в разрядах Силы. Истончались, растворяясь в ней — и Рей не жалела, забирая всё больше. Всё яростнее. Потому что люди, которые защищают свою, выстраданную, технику — на правильной стороне. На её, Рей, стороне.

Она сделала шаг — с колена, качнулась. Сзади подхватили сильные руки. Тепло омыло и сгустилось. Рей улыбнулась. Они сделали новый шаг вместе, и ещё — к Императору. Ближе. Встать за спиной. Пол мелко трясся, уже одетый сеткой разрядов. Искры клубились у ног Императора, норовя поджечь. Ещё чуть — и он не удержит мощность.

Небо кружилось и полыхало. Рей дрожала сама — от холода. Поток Силы лился сквозь неё в Императора, будь он один — обезумел бы. Сгорел. Но Рей осязала лёд внутри себя — светлый, чистый, ясный. Она-фильтр. Она-трансформатор.

Рей не хотела убивать и не упивалась могуществом. Трансформатору без разницы, на что пойдёт энергия. Она только хотела, чтобы лишние ушли — те, кто не ценил чужой труд и чужую страсть. Пусть забудут, исчезнут, потеряются там, где ничего не сломают.

— Помогите же, — прошептала Рей и вскинула руки.

Пальцы обожгло. В небо сорвался поток огня — белого, как пламя в дюзах ИЗР-ов. Боль пронзила всё тело, Рей закричала, теряясь в ней, растворяясь — но вдруг горячие ладони сжали талию. И реальность вернулась. Как повернули рубильник — вот она, зазубренная чёрная дыра в потолке, вот небо — и...

— Прочь! — крикнула Рей.

Поток двойного огня, белого и голубого, взметнулся, сплетаясь. Грохнуло так, что заложило уши. Небо взорвалось.

А Сила утихла. Ни крика, ни смятения, ни чужой злости. Рей проморгалась. Сверху глядела темнота. Тени ИЗР-ов плыли в вышине.

Рей обмякла на твёрдой и тёплой груди.

— Всё хорошо, — шепнул Кайло, глядя сверху вниз. — Вставай, ты можешь. Ты всё можешь.

— Мы можем, — отозвалась Рей. Губы потрескались. Она слизнула металлический привкус.

Раздались сухие и редкие хлопки. Рей вскинулась, опираясь на руку Кайло.

— Браво, дети мои, — мягко похвалил Император. — Должен отметить, решение весьма элегантное.

— С-спасибо, — выдавила Рей. Не хотелось хамить, но как к нему обращаться, она понятия не имела.

Император взялся за края капюшона — взялся белыми, холеными руками. Ткань стекла на плечи. Рей ошеломлённо уставилась в светлые, с золотыми искрами глаза на немолодом, но живом лице. Она в красках представила, как этот приятный на вид дедушка сжигал корабли Сопротивления, отечески улыбаясь под капюшоном.

— Где... они теперь?

Не умерли. Пилоты точно живы, она чувствовала.

Император осуждающе покачал головой. Рыжеватой, аккуратно стриженой головой, с лёгкой сединой на висках. Рей напряглась.

— Вымело куда-то... — Император прислушался, — тоже в Неизведанные регионы. На другой край Галактики.

— Надеюсь, там можно жить, — поёжилась Рей.

— Почему нет? Мы вынесли все корабли оптом. Ресурсов им хватит, даже слегка подкопчённых. Если правильно распорядятся.

— Ресурсов, — эхом откликнулась Рей.

И встретила цепкий взгляд голубых глаз.

— Весьма рад, юная леди, что я в вас не ошибся. Хозяйственность, видимо, передаётся через поколение. Или социальная среда первична? Не растить же наследников на техносвалках, в самом деле, — Император погрузил руки в необъятные рукава и прошёлся туда-сюда. Мелкие камушки захрустели под ногами.

— Было... познавательно, — рискнула заметить Рей. — Что теперь? Мы нарушили ваш план?

Кайло крепче сжал её ладонь в немой поддержке. В Силе он ощущался надёжным и тёплым монолитом, родным, шагни — и тебя обнимут, укроют, защитят. Иллюзия? Эгоизм с её стороны? Как бы ни так. Они слишком многое прошли вместе, чтобы думать так мелко. Они и не думали — чувствовали. И потому могли всё.

Император отозвался, не оборачиваясь:

— Хороший план всегда в движении, дети мои, — он, как фокусник, извлёк из пышных одежд комлинк.

С голосвязью, защищённый, — опытным взглядом определила Рей.

— Адмирал Прайд, доложите обстановку, — приказал Император. И остановился, вслушиваясь в доклад.

Рей переглянулась с Кайло. Как по команде, они уставились в небо: ни следа ИЗР-ов. Потянулись в Силе — вот они. На орбите, перестраиваются на дистанцию готовности прыжка.

Чувство правильности свернулось в груди — мягкое и пушистое. Технику надо холить и лелеять, а новую и качественную — беречь вдвойне. А сколько раскидано по Галактике остатков флотов. А на планетах что творится — одни заброшенные заводы чего стоили. И трущобы, в которых прозябали бывшие научных сотрудники и квалифицированные кадры. Каких денег стоило их выучить, а опыт работы вовсе бесценен! Загубить такое? Рей передёрнулась. Рядом согласно хмыкнул Кайло.

Они синхронно развернулись к Императору. Тот как раз закончил связь. Ни Рей, ни Кайло не требовалось что-то обсуждать: Император доказал, что бережно обращается с полезными ресурсами. Вот их двоих не убил и не замучил, а мог. Потому что приоритеты.

— Итак, дети мои, как насчёт небольшой комфортной прогулки до Корусанта? Шаттл уже в атмосфере.

— А дальше что? — хрипло спросил Кайло, притянув Рей к себе.

Император усмехнулся.

— Учиться, юные дарования. Учиться, учиться, и ещё раз учиться. А кто вздумает лениться, — голубые глаза затопило золотом, — тот историю будет изучать в процессе тренировки на сейбрах.

Рей умиротворённо вздохнула. Она любила, когда сделка получала подтверждение. От Кайло плеснуло хищным энтузиазмом. Вот кто усложнял себе жизнь на ровном месте и дрался, только дай. Рей пожала плечами: она лишний раз махать мечом не желала. Учиться — сколько угодно, слово «надо» полезное в хозяйстве. Очевидно, что для Императора они ценный ресурс почти на уровне флота. Опять же, отфильтровать Тьму живой Силой мало ли понадобится. Так они не против — цена есть цена. Понятный обмен и условия.

Не то что с Люком Скайуокером — побираешься, как нищенка, вымаливаешь крохи знаний и внимания. Может, Рей и мусорщица, но всего добивалась сама. А в Сопротивлении её пинали из пекла в пекло. А требовали — как с командира. Видно, что с техникой ребята не в ладах: чтобы тот же спидер шустро летал, его надо пересобрать, смазать да заправить по-полной, а потом выжимать предельную мощность.

— Спасибо, м-м, — она покосилась на Кайло. — Сэр?

Император поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— История и этикет, — подытожил он. Снова спрятал руки в рукава, привычно и с явным удовольствием, и не торопясь двинулся прочь из зала. Тёмный подол его одежд будто плыл над полом, невероятно плавно.

— Тёмная сторона, — прошептал Кайло, — ключ ко многим противоестественным возможностям. Не спрашивай, не помню, где читал.

— Найдём, — Рей пару секунд помедитировала на величавое колыхание ткани и встряхнулась. — Хм?

— Угу...

Они взялись за руки и похрустели по камешкам вслед за Императором — светлый поток Силы за тёмным. Рей зажмурилась на ходу: ей представилось, что Сила свивается в полосатую спираль и уходит ввысь, в прореху потолка, сквозь тучи к звёздам.


End file.
